Many consumers have numerous multimedia resources in their home. These multimedia resources may include, for example, access to a service-provider system, such as an Internet Protocol television (IPTV) system or a Cable television (CATV) system. Other multimedia resources may include devices, such as personal computers, video recorders, telephones, and cameras, for example. Consumers may desire to share multimedia content between different devices in their own home or share multimedia content with a resource or device of another consumer's home.